1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle, and relates particularly to a structure for partitioning an engine room and a storage box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a utility vehicle including a partition dividing an engine room and a storage box, the partition conventionally prevents dust or the like of an engine in the engine room from entering the storage box to keep the interior of the storage box clean. This storage box accommodates engine equipment such as an air cleaner to prevent dust or the like from entering the engine equipment.
Though not a utility vehicle, a bus according to the prior art disclosed in JP 06-34220 Y includes a side plate having a box shape partitioning a luggage room and an engine room provided in a box.
A partitioning structure between an engine room and a storage box in a conventional utility vehicle includes a partition fixed to a chassis so as to be easily undetachable from the chassis. This configuration makes it difficult to access the interior of the engine room from the interior of the storage box. It is thus hard to check or maintain an engine accessory such as an oil filter and an oil cooler in the engine room.